


A Camellia in the Lantern's Light

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [20]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Community: dimension_shop, Ghosts, M/M, Obon, POV Third Person Limited, The Livejournal exodus, onmyōji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obon is the night for Japanese ghosts. During the festival, Setsuka pays her son Seishirou a visit and Subaru gets a chance to meet the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camellia in the Lantern's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: this was not the original Seishirou/Subaru fic in this series. That fic was less than stellar, so I'm swapping it out for another one of my Sei/Sub stories which is a bit stronger. I hope you enjoy!

Subaru may have been naïve, but he was very good at his job. Some people claimed that he was the most powerful Sumeragi Clan Head in a while – perhaps ever. It was a power that he lived and breathed every day, as familiar to him as the sound of his sister's voice, or the reassuring rhythm of his own heartbeat. That power made it impossible for him to miss the sudden shift in atmosphere around one Sakurazuka Seishirou.  
  
This wasn't completely unexpected. It was August, and obon festivals were in full swing. It was the day when the fabric between the worlds was thinnest, and spirits would walk the earth. It was obvious (to Subaru) the older man was being haunted. The question was if it was a benign spirit or not.  
  
Subaru noticed the aura around Seishirou as soon as they met, right before breakfast. The older man had offered to drive him to his appointments that day, which was a relief. He was grateful that Seishirou had volunteered – with very little coercion from Hokuto – to escort him, since he was going to be busier than he liked.  
  
For many people, obon was about celebrating with their families and remembering the deceased. Many looked forward to the bon odori, which had come to symbolize the height of the summer season in Japan. Subaru, though, had very different feelings toward the holiday.  
  
For the Sumeragi Clan, obon was like Valentine's Day to a chocolatier. It was the busiest day of the year, and all hands were needed to make sure the spirits didn't become violent, and went away after the evening. Even Hokuto was out in the field, ready to use her slap-dash onmyōdō if something acted up.   
  
Hokuto had once compared the festival to a busman's holiday.   
  
As Clan Head, Subaru was in high demand. Some of the appointments – particularly one at the Imperial Palace – could only be handled by him. It was the one day of the year that he wore his shikifuku the entire day. It was a tradition that went back generations, and Subaru felt more awkward dressed in the ceremonial garb that represented his position than he did in Hokuto's wildest fashions. He was aware how very young the white clothes made him look.  
  
But he was still good at his job. When Seishirou wished him good morning, he tilted his head, trying to decide what to do as he felt the presence of a spirit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to point it out. Seishirou was also a member of a clan famous for producing onmyōji, and pointing out what would be obvious to another onmyōji might be an insult.   
  
But Seishirou was also only a veterinarian. While he may have understood the basics of onmyōdō, that didn't mean he had any talent for it. So maybe he wouldn't know what the feeling of _presence_ was. Subaru gnawed on his lower lip as he tried to decide.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was a perfect opportunity. And of course Subaru bungled it. "Um, no..." he stammered, distracted by Seishirou's touch. Seishirou never seemed to respect Subaru's personal space – not that Subaru objected. It made him feel normal to be treated like a regular person, not the heir to twelve generations of magic. "J-just thinking about everything I need to do today."  
  
If there _was_ a spirit around Seishirou, it would take time to manifest. It likely wouldn't appear until the evening, when the barriers between worlds were at their weakest – and that was if the spirit was able to take shape at all. There were plenty of spirits that visited by lacked the power to materialize. Subaru mentally resolved to stay with Seishirou just in case. It was the least he could do to repay the older man's kindness.  
  
Not all spirits were malevolent, so there was a chance that it was merely checking in on Seishirou. Obon was a time for family, and it was natural that one might take the opportunity to look in on someone they loved. Seishirou was such a nice person that it was unlikely that someone bore him a grudge.  
  
Subaru decided he would just keep an eye on the situation, and not make mountains out of molehills.  
  
Throughout the day, Subaru felt the sense of _presence_ going stronger. A slight haze, like the one that sometimes appeared right before a rainstorm, lingered around Seishirou. It was distracting, but Subaru wasn't a professional for nothing. He managed to make it through the meetings – six in all – without making a mistake, though as time went by he found it harder and harder to ignore what was happening around Seishirou.  
  
The sun was finally slipping from the sky when Subaru found a chance to rest. Seishirou pulled into a convenience store's parking lot to pick up something to for their dinner. Subaru wasn't hungry. The harder he worked, the less appetite he had, but Seishirou pointed out that he needed to eat, just the same.  
  
"Your last appointment isn't for two hours," Seishirou said. "It wouldn't hurt you to actually try to enjoy a bit of the holiday."  
  
"But Seishirou-san-"  
  
"I insist, my treat! I want to treat my future wife to dinner," Seishirou replied playfully.  
  
Subaru was so busy stammering and protesting the "wife" comment that Seishirou was easily able to purchase meals for them both. Subaru would have been fine with eating in the car, but Seishirou insisted on going to a nearby park that was centered around the Tama-gawa. The air was heavy with moisture, but thankfully it wasn't raining as they made their way to a vacant bench. Subaru felt himself blushing heavily as Seishirou sat closely enough for their legs to brush. He considered sliding further down the bench, but decided he liked being close to the older man.   
  
Seishirou handed him a small container of soba and chopsticks. Subaru almost jumped as he accepted the food, for despite his gloves, the _presence_ around Seishirou was nearly tangible. He snapped his chopsticks apart, but didn't make a move to eat the food.   
  
Seishirou gave him one of those soul-piercing glances, and set his own dinner aside. "Alright, Subaru-kun, please tell me what's bothering you," Seishirou said, his voice worried.  
  
Well, there was no way out of it now. "You've got a spirit around you," Subaru answered softly.  
  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Subaru couldn't tell from his tone if Seishirou was speaking in a deadpan fashion, or was really curious. Seishirou's sense of humor was always playful at the worst times. Hokuto said it was good for Subaru, since he was usually around adults who took him very seriously.   
  
But this was something he was an expert in, and he wouldn't be distracted from this discussion since it was important. "A spirit seems to be taking advantage of the holiday to pay you a visit," Subaru explained. He stared down at the food in front of him, wishing he could find the appetite to eat.  
  
Seishirou was quiet for a long moment, and Subaru wondered what he was thinking. Unlike many people, Seishirou knew about the existence of spirits and didn't need to be convinced that Subaru's profession was valid. On the other hand, Subaru had never actually focused his skills on Seishirou's personal life. Some people could get touchy about interference. He wondered if the older man was mad at him.  
  
"Does it feel malevolent?" Seishirou asked after a long minute. Subaru chanced a look at his face, and noticed how carefully neutral it was.  
  
"No," Subaru replied. If it had, he would have already addressed the matter.  
  
"Then don't worry about it," Seishirou replied, placing a hand on Subaru's leg and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Not all spirits have to be dealt with. It'll likely depart with the tōrō nagashi," he said, referring to the event which help close the celebration.  
  
Seishirou hadn't asked for Subaru's help, which was surprising. Most people in a similar position would have asked for the onmyōji to do something – anything – and Subaru would have obliged. The fact Seishirou didn't presume upon their acquaintance only made Subaru more determined to help. "If you would like, I can help you communicate with the spirit," he offered.  
  
Seishirou was silent as he considered the proposal. "You've been quite busy today," he said. "I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out, especially considering your final appointment."  
  
The last appointment, and the most important, they both knew. Subaru, as clan head, had to be on hand at the Imperial Palace by midnight "just in case." This would be the first year he'd be making the trip without his grandmother's support, and it was important to show that he was powerful enough to manage on his own. The Sumeragi Clan's fortunes were closely tied with imperial favor.  
  
But this was something he wanted to do. Seishirou-san had always been so kind to him that the opportunity to repay him – even just a little – was something Subaru couldn't pass up. "I'll be fine," he assured his friend. "The walls between worlds are so thin tonight that it won't take much in the way of power, just a bit of skill."  
  
Seishirou nodded slowly. "Fine, then."  
  
They left their mostly untouched dinners on the bench, stepping off the path to stand in the shadow of a sakura tree. It was summer, and the blossoms were long gone, but Subaru could feel the quiet strength of the old tree. Seishirou leaned against the base of the sakura as he waited for Subaru to begin the summoning.  
  
Subaru used his hands to form seals as he started to chant the incantation that would help the spirit fully materialize. He often used it in the first phase of performing an exorcism, but hoped that banishing the spirit wouldn't be necessary. This was obon, and chances were that the spirit was merely stopping in for a visit.  
  
There was power in ritual, and Subaru could feel the spirit's eager response to his call. The spirit – a human ghost, he thought as he continued chanting – was a strong one, and it took little time for it – her - to coalescent into the form she'd bore while she'd been alive.  
  
Subaru caught his breath as the spirit focused her eyes on Seishirou. The woman was stunning, her features sweet and doll-like. She was dressed in a long, old-fashioned kimono featuring designs of winter camellias.  
  
"Mother," Seishirou whispered, and for the first time Subaru could recall, he appeared taken aback. He took off his glasses and polished them against his shirt, before replacing them on his face.  
  
She smiled, and reached out with ghostly hands to cradle the face of her son. "My Seishirou," she said, and her voice sounded like wind chimes, melodic and breezy.   
  
Subaru felt like an intruder, like he was witnessing something very personal. Seishirou had never spoken of his family, and Subaru hadn't realized his mother was dead. He tried not to feel isolated, but was suddenly aware of how much of Seishirou's life had never been discussed. He'd been selfish, always relying on the older man's support without offering anything in return.  
  
"It's good to see you again, mother," he said softly.  
  
"I wanted to see what your special person is like," she said, and she looked over her shoulder at Subaru. "I wanted to know who my son has decided on." She smiled again, and Subaru was struck by how lovely she was. Subaru forced himself to keep from fidgeting or protesting as she reached out with a transparent hand, running it along Subaru's smooth cheek. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sumeragi Subaru," he replied. "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Sumeragi?" she echoed, and then a peal of bell-like laughter sounded. "How perfectly lovely. I'm Sakurazuka Setsuka," she introduced herself. "Have you become close to my Seishirou?"  
  
"He's been very kind to me," Subaru replied shyly.  
  
"He can be like that, if he chooses," Setsuka replied. She ran her eyes over Subaru, before centering on his face. "He's beautiful, my Seishirou," she said, before leaning forward to kiss Subaru squarely on the lips. "I wish I could taste him, but he's perfectly sweet, isn't he?"   
  
Subaru's face turned a brilliant scarlet. He'd never dreamed that his first kiss would be given to a ghost! Especially the ghost of his friend's mother! It was only through sheer force of will and inbred professionalism that he didn't inadvertently end the ritual.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I haven't kissed him yet." Seishirou just seemed amused as he winked at Subaru. "So you approve, mother?" he asked.  
  
"You've always had excellent taste, my Seishirou," she replied. She touched Seishirou's chest, right over where his heart beat. "I'm sure he'll be the perfect one to show your heart to."  
  
"Perhaps," Seishirou temporized. "I haven't made up my mind."  
  
"You don't need to make up your mind, just your heart," Setsuka replied, before addressing Subaru. "Thank you for summoning me, Subaru-kun. It's so wonderful to see how fine a man my son's turned out to be." She looked at Seishirou, turning her head away from Subaru. Subaru was under the impression she was saying something to her son, but he couldn't see what.  
  
Then Subaru felt a snapping sensation, like a rubber band had been released, and Setsuka was gone. Unlike many spirits, she didn't leave in a halo of light. There was just her sudden absence.  
  
"Thank you, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said after a moment. "Maybe we should get going if you're to make your last appointment on time?"  
  
They packed up the remains of their meal before walking along the river, back toward where they had parked. The moon was high in the sky, and Subaru noticed the river was full of lanterns composed of bamboo and paper for the tōrō nagashi, which marked the end of obon. They stood next to the river, watching the lanterns float toward them. The lights were supposed to help guide the spirits home. Subaru suspected that the good-will that went into their creation, and the thoughts of the people that set them afloat, were more important than the actual light they created.   
  
The sight made Subaru sad for some reason, and he felt the wetness of unexpected tears on his cheeks. Normally he would have surreptitiously wiped them away using his sleeves, but he was in his shikifuku and couldn't profane the robe in such a way.  
  
Of course Seishirou noticed. "Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching out to brush the tears on Subaru's face with his thumb. The touch was gentle and caring, and it only made Subaru even sadder. Setsuka-san must have been an incredible person, to raise such a wonderful son.  
  
"Because it's so sad," he said, hastily wiping his face against his gloves. The look of complete adoration on Setsuka-san's face lingered in his memory, and he felt sorry that she was separated from her beloved son.  
  
"Is it?" Seishirou asked, adjusting his glasses with a forefinger. "Everyone must die sometime, Subaru."  
  
"She really was a beautiful woman. I'm glad I got the chance to meet her," Subaru replied. "It's nice to see where Seishirou-san came from."  
  
"I think she was please to meet you as well, Subaru," the older man replied. "Hokuto will be pleased to know you've got the approval of your future mother-in-law."  
  
Subaru sputtered and turned red, ducking his head to hide his face, earning a chuckle from Seishirou. But he smiled all the same, pleased that Seishirou's family liked him.


End file.
